


and you know, we're on each other's team

by skyguyandsnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brotp, F/M, Gen, spoilers for season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyandsnips/pseuds/skyguyandsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Padmè reached out to Ahsoka for help during Anakin and Clovis' brawl? How would things have gone then? Spoilers for Season 6. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you know, we're on each other's team

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to tumblr user i-wont-rely-on-anyone-anymore, for her brilliant 'what if' on a reblog of one of my S6 related posts on there. Enjoy!

"Ani,  _please_!" Padmè begged, trying to break the two brawling men apart. "Both of you, stop!"

Anakin slammed his mecho fist into Clovis' tattooed face, sending the former Senator arcing through the air. "This does not concern you," he snapped at his wife, stalking over to where Clovis laid in the pile of glass that once was the coffee table.

Padmè watched in horror as the Knight continued to beat her colleague into a pulp, but once she was sure he wasn't looking, she reached into the pocket of her evening gown and pulled out a comm, activating it with a press of its centered button.

There was a pause, and then the voice of Ahsoka Tano crackled through the tiny speakers. "…Senator Amidala?" she asked, groggily. She'd been sleeping, Padmè realized. "It's… late. Is everything all right?"

The Senator shook her head, then remembered the padawan couldn't see her. "No, Ahsoka. I… I'm sorry to wake you, but it's Anakin, he's—"

The sound of one of her sofas breaking in half interrupted her.

"…I knew it." Ahsoka sounded as if she had actually seen this coming. There was a frustrated sigh. "He was all agitated after he got back from the Senate, and then he just stormed out of our quarters earlier this evening, refusing to tell me where he was going. But hold tight, I'll be right there."

"Thank you." Padmè paused, and then lowered her voice further as something suddenly occurred her. "Ahsoka… do you know? About Anakin and me?"

"You're both terrible at hiding your feelings," Ahsoka said, her tone flat but amused. "But never mind that. I'm on my way, Senator."

* * *

 

Scowling, Ahsoka piloted one of the Temple speeders through Coruscant's thicker than usual nighttime traffic. It probably had something to do with the fact a famous opera had come to town—she'd seen the ads—but this was ridiculous.

Not as ridiculous as whatever had gotten into her Master, though. She'd heard the sounds of him and someone else—probably that Clovis guy Anakin had ranted about for the last few days—fighting in the background of Padmè's call to her.

_I've never heard the Senator sound so distressed._

The Togruta heaved a sigh, leaning into the turn she made into the Senate District. 500 Republica was barely two minutes away now. Using one hand to rub sleep out of her eyes, she just hoped she wouldn't get to her friend's penthouse too late.

* * *

 

At this point, Anakin had choked Clovis by way of the Force more than once. Now, he was slamming the fiend's head into one of Padmè's panoramic windows, while choking him with his bare hands. His wife's pleads for him to stop sounded louder than ever, and for a moment, the Jedi Temple was visible on the busy skyline of Coruscant.

But then Clovis' head obscured it, and the sight was forgotten as the Jedi Knight tossed the man onto the floor, tackling him and resuming his beatdown with the aid of his fists.

And then the door to Padmè's living room whooshed open. Blinding light from the rest of the apartment filled the room, and an indiscernible silhouette stalked into view. 

"Master. What the Chaos are you  _doing_?"

Anakin felt his heart drop into his shoes at  _that voice_ , and he scrambled to his feet as his vision adjusted. Now, he could clearly make out the furious features of his apprentice. "Me?" he demanded, suddenly overcome with indignant, defensive anger. "I haven't done anything wrong, Ahsoka. What are you even… doing… here…" He trailed off as it hit him, and whirled around to face his wife. "What did you _tell_ her?" No reply. "Answer me, Padmè!  _Now_!"

Padmè flinched at his tone. "I commed her while you were distracted," she whispered, wringing her hands. "You wouldn't stop, and I didn't know what to do… please, Anakin, just stop this. Please."

Ahsoka strode across the room, snatching Anakin's discarded lightsaber up off the carpet as she came to stand in front of the senator. Before Anakin even knew what was happening, she turned on his weapon and pointed it at him. It cast the darkened room in a bright blue glow. "Master," she said, her voice all durasteel. "Go out on the landing pad."

Anakin stared. His padawan was actually  _threatening_ him? "Ahsoka—"

" _Now_."

Anakin opened his mouth to order her to stop ordering him around, but then he saw the sleepy, dangerous look in his padawan's gaze. "Fine." Without another word, he stomped out the room.

* * *

 

Clovis struggled to his feet once Anakin was gone, eyes wide with relief. "My thanks," he said, limping over. "I—"

"Shut up." Ahsoka cut her eyes, turning to point her master's lightsaber at him. Anakin was a professional idiot, but he didn't attack without some sort of motive—even an insane one. "Go into the bedroom, and wait on the meddroid I told Captain Typho to call for."

Clovis looked a little miffed at her attitude, but her tightening her grip on her master's lightsaber had him hobbling away within seconds.

"I…" Padmè looked a little pale, and Ahsoka deactivated the lightsaber, quickly helping her settle onto the sofa that wasn't broken. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka frowned in concern. "Are… you okay, Senator?"

"No," Padmè said simply, placing her head in her hands. "No, I'm not." She faltered for a moment, then sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. "You're… not going to tell the Council about this, are you?"

Ahsoka felt her expression grow stormy. She didn't trust the Jedi Council, ever since they hadn't believed in her when she was framed and arrested for the Temple bombing. She'd almost lost her life over their blindness, and it had taken everything in her not to walk off into the setting sun after Anakin and Padmè proved her innocence.

But now, it was six months later. And as Ahsoka saw the sad, lonely look in Padmè's brown eyes, she was glad she hadn't. Strong as the former queen was, she couldn't imagine suffering through something like this in isolation.

"No," she said, laying a hand on Padmè's shoulder. "No, milady, I won't. I can promise you that."

Padmè closed her eyes for a moment, clearly relieved. Then, she stood and faced the door to the landing pad. "I'm going to go talk to Anakin now. Alone."

Ahsoka almost objected, but sighed and got to her feet, handing her friend Anakin's lightsaber. "…alright. Make sure to give him this. "

To her surprise, Padmè turned back around, reaching out and circling her arms tightly around the girl. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka stiffened—ever since being handled roughly by Republic prison guards, she'd found physical contact from anyone at all a hard thing—but after a moment, she returned the hug. It was the least she could do. "You're welcome, Senator."

_**end** _


End file.
